Shinkon High
by XxBlackRose41xX
Summary: Well highschool is normal for kagome i repeat for kagome itsa all about friends,love demons mikos rivals vengence and of course a band just read the story i suck at summarries but i promise you the story is nice if you think so too
1. New School,New Friends and hell

So…..

Summary: Kagome Higurashi a 16 yr old girl who is a newly transferred student in Shinkon University were demons and humans coexist its fun there but for her its like hell because she will be going with her elder sister Kikyo Higurashi I suck at summaries read it its nice sorry but i dont know kouga ayame rin and mirokus last name so i made up some for them sorry

"School"= if its like this well they're talking

"_School_"= if its like this well they're thinking

"**School**"= means super angry if blod

They're school time starts 7:00am-5:00pm

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 1 New School New Friends New Enemies

Normal P.O.V

In a lovely house lives the Higurashi Family which consists of 2 daughters and 1 young boy Kikyo Higurashi 17 yrs old the eldest Kagome Higurashi 16 yrs old in the middle and Souta Higurashi 10 yrs as the youngest member

Kagomes P.O.V

Were here eatin dinner my parents just transferred me to the school kikyo is attending to shinkon university since kikyo is going there my life will be like hell and I mean HELL seriously its like she is married to the devil anyways

"Dear sister would you pass me the sauce" kikyo asked smiling

" why of course my sweet elder sister" I said

"that's my daughters you finally put your differences aside and made peace" father said

"why of course father we are sisters after all" we said in unison

"drop the act girls" mom interrupted

"Finally!" I yelled " god now I have to brush my tounge for like freaking 50 times cause I called her my sweet elder sister" I said in a very annoyed tone

"well at least im not lazy"

"lazy? LAZY? The sauce is right in front of your damn plate!" I yelled

Then I moved my plate away from me and I stand up very rudely with clenched fists my mom told me that this was a very rude act but who cares its not like we have a supervisor in the house scoring points and minusing them if we did a mistake

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! Sit down and finish your food!" mom yelled

"sorry I just lost my appetite goodnight!" then I started walking up the stairs and into my bedroom

I go to my bedroom and I lay on my bed and I put my hands behind my head and I was staring at the ceiling

"im going to a new school…. I'll have new friends and I'll have new enemies" I said

Then I moved my position and I was now laying on my side facing the wall then I covered myself with my blanket "_New School New Friends New Enemies_" I thought then I started sleeping

Hours passed and I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping and I lazily sit up and I stretched my arms yawning the whole time I killed my alarm clock I checked the time and it was 5:10 am

I stand up took some clothes then I hed to the bathroom, I took a good 15 minutes of a hot shower then I stopped I dry myself with my towel and I changed my clothes I wore a black tanktop with a black jacket that has a hoodie, jeans, and black and white sneakers and I left my hair just like that letting it flow freely down my back

After I finish eating breakfast it was already 5:50 and kikyo was not awake yet cause she needs her so called beauty sleep so I watched some t.v and I saw a channel that plays all kinds of music and I saw them they were going to play some music that I like so I just watched it

Its 6:10 am and finally kikyo is awake from her slumber its now 6:40 am and me and my family is in the car already our dad will go to my school first since it was nearer then soutas school

My father stopped the car and I notices everyone was looking and when I say everyone I mean everyone I also sa a guy with long white silver hair and dog ears standing near us kikyo stepped out first and she runs into the arms of the guy and the other students were just watching kikyo was wearing high heels and a short pink skirt an pink tube top mainly shes wearing pink and she was in my way

NORMAL P.O.V

Everyone was watching kikyo until

" hey kikyo! Out of the way your blocking my way don't make me push you" kagome yelled everyone's attention adjusted to the girl yelling who was still in the car including inuyasha kikyo moved out the way and they saw a cover leg come out since she was wearing pants then they started whispering and at last kagome came out

It shocked everyone the resemblance of kagome and kikyo were like 90% kagome ignored the looks and she just walked up to her mothers window

"are you sure I have to be here ma?" I asked

"now, now relax my little kagome"

Then I felt someone tugging my jacket trying to get my attention

"sister" souta said i kneel down to be on level with him but my left leg is not kneeled i rest my right hand on soutas left shoulder and i look at him

"what is it souta?"

"goodluck with elder sister"

"listen kid i might be dead when i return at home because living with kikyo in one roof is already a nightmare now i have to see her everyday now thats what i call hell so thats the reason why you must be always good" this made souta laugh

"why sister are you bad that you have to suffer hell?" he asked then i started getting flashbacks at all my antics and stunts i pulled at kikyo and my last school "_sweet memories_" i thought

"you know what just hed to school now before you get late" i said messing up his hair before standing up

"alright bye!"

"bye!"

then my parents drived away as soon as souta got in the car then i felt someone looking at me well everyone is looking at me because im the newbie and im kikyo's little sister but still i felt like someone was about to lung at me as soon as i heard the person move i quickly moved out of the way and grab its furry tail?

"shippou?"

"hey kagome do you mind putting me down im getting a little bit sick i just eat"

"oh s-sorry so whats up?" i asked putting him down but eventually he climbed up to my shoulder

" i heard the bad news dont worry i'll let you meet my friends here they also seem to hate kikyo's attitude"

"thanks shippou your a life saver remind me that i owe you one"

shippou just smiled and led me to a group of teenagers hanging around at a bench with the table you know like the picnic things there was 3 girls and 2 boys one guy was wearing jeans a black t-shirt and sneakers he has pointed ears and he has blue eyes and his long black hair is tied up to a ponytail, the other guy has his short hair in a ponytail he was wearing violet t-shirt that has the word "rock n roll" in the front written in old english text and of course pants and he was wearing black and violet sneakers

then there is this 1 girl who is taller than me but not that tall maybe just 1 inch she has long beautiful black hair that is tied up in a high ponytail she was wearing a black and pink dress and highheels and the other one was shorter than me by and inch and she has red hair tied up into 2 pigtails and she was wearing a black skirt a green tank top and she wore black boots and the other one had long hair until her waist it was also black and she let it down resting on her back she was wearing white pants and black t-shirt with sleeves until her elbow

"hey guys" shippou said

"hey shippou" they said in unison

then 1 of the guys bowed in front of kagome and took her hand and kissed the back of it " and who might this beautiful lady be?" he asked her then 1 girl punched him in th head "pervert!" she yelled

then shippou started introducing kagome to them and each of them said a compliment to her

"that's kouga hes a wolf yokai"

"hello"

"that's ayame shes a wolf yokai"

"hey"

"that's rin and shes human"

"nice to meet you"  
>"and thats sango a demon slayer but she only slays demon who are bad like criminals"<p>

"hey"

"and thats miroku the monk even though hes a pervert and complete leech"

"hello beautiful"

"nice to meet you all" i said "im kagome...Kagome Higurashi" i said

"wait your kikyo's little sister?" ayame asked saying the word kikyo as if it was dirty which it is!

"sadly yes" i replied

"you look just like her" kouga said ayame rin and miroku nodded in agreement

"yeah but were exact opposites" i told them as i saw their reactions like they are going to kill me

"let's prove it shall we the miroku way " miroku said smiling

he goes closer to me and he tries groping me i quickly took hold of his hand and i throw hime making the others laugh

"try that again and i WILL cut your hand off!" i said

"she passed" miroku said trying to ignore the pain

"so why was that the test and did he do it to others too?" i asked

"sadly yes that perverts hands touches anything that it sees that he knows will please him we may not look like it but were also popular in this school" sango said

"no way?" by the time kagome said this shippou left since he was going to be late

"yes kouga senri is very popular with sports miroku katski is very popular with the ladies except me ayame rin and you ayame touji is popular with sports too like kouga, rin takuma is popular with arts and music, and me sango tajiya im popular with parties and anything that includes socializing with others"

then i saw kikyo being surrounded by other cheerleaders and looks like theyre praising her and the guy she saw that was with kikyo earlier was in the middle of a conversation with some jocks and i couldnt help but get curious

"how about kikyo and that guy are they popular?"i asked they all nodded in unison

"you see kikyo is popular when it comes to boys because we all know shes a big whore and she happens to be the captain of the cheerleading squad the kikyo is dating other guys even if she knows shes with inuyasha"

"inuyasha?"

"yes Inuyasha Takahashi the famous hanyou he is popular with everything including the ladies he is also our best friend but he got distracted because kikyo would pull him away from us but we still hang out" miroku said

"why would kikyo hate you guys?"

"ever since we were freshmans we would prank her a lot because of her whoredom and even if we are popular she still thinks we are lower to her" ayame said

then out of the ordinary kikyo came and she grabbed my wrist pulling me away from my new friends

"hey what's your problem?" i yelled shrugging her hands off of my wrist

"dont hang out with them theyre just losers" she said

"your not my mother! why dont you just go and grab your pompoms and cheer your way away from me!" i said

kikyo left with an angry atmosphere and a pissed off expression then my friends laughed

"come on guys let's guide our new recruit to the school" sango said and my friends cheered and laughed about kikyo

we go inside the school it was nice and big we go to the principals office and i got my locker and my schedule i was really really really happy when i saw my schedule and where my locker is because my locker is right next to sango's locker and on my left side was rin's locker then ayame's locker and whats also the best part is that i have all my classes with sango and miroku

ma sango and miroku hed to our classroom then just in time we also saw the teacher coming to the class the teacher saw me and he led us to the classroom "morning students" he said "morning teacher" my classmates replied feeling lazy

"this is your new classmate and now she is part of the family her name is Kagome Higurashi i hope all of you would be friends with her kagome tell something about your self"

"well first of all my name is Kagome Higurashi i like music i like goth stuff and etc and well youll just know me once we talk"

"ok then now kagome you will sit next to inuyasha inuyasha pls stand up" the teacher said

"_his in my class great a kikyo ally" _i thought then he stands up and i got to the chair that was available next to him and i sit down

"hey" he said

"hi" i said trying to ignore him

"so.. your kikyo's little sis"

"appearantly"

"i dodnt get to introduce myself im inuyasha takahashi" he said giving me his hand to shake

"who are you to kikyo"

"appearantly im her boyfriend"

"then listen i advise you not to get along with me cause since you kikyos boyfriend you will defend her and let me tell you i hate kikyo so nice to meet you" i said accepting his hand with a smirk "_boyfriend number 50_" i thought

then we face the board where the teacher is and of course like any other teachers he is ust there writing words on the board and telling us the meaning of it etc after 3 minutes we heard a SLAP-PUNCH-KICK then we all turned around and saw sango fuming and miroku has a red handprint on his cheek

"PERVERT!" sango yelled

"im sorry sango dear but its my cursed hand" miroku pleaded

"dont sango dear me you pervert!" she yelled

"you never learn do you miroku" inuyasha said

"im sorry im sorry i wont grope you anymore only kagome" he said


	2. kikyo is kagome's opposite

again I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

and again if its **bold that means super angry**

and their class schedule is

7:00am-7:50am is Biology 1st subject

8:00am-8:50am is History about Japan (only japan) 2nd subject

9:00am-9:50am is Chemistry 3rd subject

10:00am-10:50am is English Literature or something 4th subect

11:00am-11:50am is Math (even if i hate math i'll still put it) 5th subject

11:50am-12:50am is LUNCH BREAK!

1:00pm-1:55pm is World History 6th subject

1:55pm-2:55pm is p.e/gym (5 minutes to change attire) 7th subject

3:00pm-4:00pm is music class ( the gang will be all together here) 8th subject

4:00pm-4:50pm is art class 9th ssubect

ok i know my schedule is fake or not real to others or something something but can we pls pls pls pretend as if it was real just for this story

CHAPTER 2 KIKYO IS KAGOMES OPPOSITE

NORMAL P.O.V

"im sorry im sorry i wont grope you anymore only kagome" miroku said groping kagome

then all of the sudden out of the ordinary miroku fly to the back of the class his face met the wall

**"you pervert!" **kagome yelled

miroku was at the back of the class he was trying to stand up everyone was looking then kagome is walking up to miroku with clenched fists and a cold atmosphere making the other students shiver and giving them also a message not to mess with her

**"i told you already try groping me and you will regret it!" **kagome said grabbing miroku by his collar t-shirt something

"im sorry!" miroku begged for his life

INUYASHA'S P.O.V

miroku is getting his ass beaten up again because of his pervertedness that leech oh yeah i also met kikyo's little sister today they look like twins but arent she is really different from my girlfriend last time i remember when miroku groped her she loved it well every girls here loved it since his also popular except sango ayame rin and now kagome oh well i better help him

"come on now its enough!" i said

"your lucky today miroku" kagome said crossing her arms

then the bell rings and everyone started to go out of the classroom and kagome was walking away and i couldnt help myself but admire her "_she looks so cute when shes mad and hot what the hell? inuyasha snap out of it! you have a girlfriend fool!"_ i thought then i remember miroku and i brought him to the clinic to make sure his okay after all we are best budz

KAGOME'S P.O.V

the bell rang and after like 10 minutes the bell rang again to signal us that our next class is starting me and sango go to our next class which was history about japan as we go inside the same thing happen all over again the me introduce stuff and inuyasha was there again... and he is my seatmate...again as i sit next to him i took my bag and i checked my schedule and there i see that he is in all my class "_great just great_" i thought sarcastically and again sango and miroku is behind us yes! and that where something totally unexpected happen

KIKYO IS MY CLASSMATE? in this subject i took out my schedule...again and i noticed that i have 5 subjects with her just great it was my 2nd 3rd 4th 5th and 7th subject that i will be having with her great just great im with my evil older sister

time passed by quick before you know it it was already lunch break and me and sango with of course miroku we all went together to the cafeteria to get food and as we got our food we saw rin waving at us signalling us to sit with them and we did

in all my classes im inuyasha's seatmate and in all my classes with kikyo she would be behind me on my left which is on sangos left because in all my classes sango and miroku is behind me and inuyasha

"so kagome what makes you different from kikyo?" rin asked

"oh that's easy" i said " i play some instruments i am athletic i love to sing and dance, i like to be myself and i dot wear too much make up i dont flirt, i dont drool over guys, im not slutty and im not a whore, and i like to surf my way in life you know relax" i added

"wow you are different i like" kouga said

"me too" miroku said

"hey didnt kikyo said she also plays instruments and she is in a band outside of school" rin said

i was shock that i litterally spit my drink out from my mouth in shock and i was laughing hard giving a tear and that i litterally fall from my chair but then i felt strong but cold arms catch me i look to see a guy with long curly black hair

"oh sorry thanks by the way" i said

"im naraku you must be kagome right?" he said

"yeah why" i asked him

then suddenly he carried me bridal style and he gave me a smile that sent chills down through my spines making me shiver and i just felt his aura it was bad and when i say bad i mean dark things that makes me remember of horrible things like...Death

"hey put me down" i demanded then i saw a long silvered white hair passing pushing naraku making him fall and let me go but the guy who pushed naraku caught me and i look up to him and saw golden orbs then it hit me it was inuyasha and i was still mad about carrying me so

"you too!" i said then he puts me down gently

"inuyasha are you ok? maybe you are mistaking her for kikyo" naraku said

"no im not!"

naraku just laughed and in an evil way that gave me that chills of horror again then i think naraku+destruction=chaos then he winks at me and vanishes

"hey kagome why did you laugh hard about a minute ago?" sango asked

"oh its because i dont belive kikyo said that just to be popular" i replied

"what is it about my girlfriend?" inuyasha asked

"oh nothing much just that she lied about playing instruments" kouga said

"shes not lying i heard her play once in her bedroom but i didnt disturb her" inuyasha said

"ok then what room did you go to?" i asked

"oh upstairs 2nd floor on the right next to the bathroom" he said and i just laughed

"that's my bedroom you idiot! her room was on the LEFT!"

then they all asked me in unison "then what do you play?"

"oh thats easy i play 2 guitars the electric and acoustic guitar then i play the violin ,cello and piano/keyboard"

"so wait your telling us kikyo lied to everyone?" kouga said and I just nodded

"prove it" inuyasha said still not believing

"soon.." is what all I said "by the way why are you here?" I asked

"oh I forgot why" then all of the sudden he lifted me up and carried me over his right shoulder I was facing his back so I started hitting his back as hard as I can

"hey put me down!" I yelled slash demanded

"no way your sister said that i have to get you and she told me that you will also love being carried like this afterall you 2 are sisters" he said

and thats when i exploded i got mad very very mad i wasnt like my sister at all i was wait i AM exactly her opposite its like she is my evil twin or something

"thats it!" i yelled i grabbed his dog ears and i pulled them so hard that they might come off he dropped me and then while he was holding his dog ears i grabbed a fist of his hair and i grabbed his hair and i punched him so hard that he actually fly to the ground

INUYASHA'S P.O.V

she throws me on the ground i was now sitting on the floor rubbing my head she was strong "_damn it_" i thought then i saw everyone looking at our fight except my girlfriend who was talking with her other friends and arranging her hair then i saw kagome fuming she was walking to me with clenched fists that you can see her hands starting to bleed

"oh oh" was what i heard from the others indicating that something is going to happen very bad

"**now listen up**!" she yelled and demanded at me grabbing me by the collar of my t-shirt

"i am **NOT** like kikyo we may be blood related but we are **EXACT opposites im not like her who is bratty, stupid, seductive whorish girl that always bring different guys at home claiming they will study meanwhile theyre making out! im not a spoiled brat or a big air headed cheerleader!" **she added then she threw me

"i am not kikyo higurashi im KAGOME HIGURASHI KA-GO-ME what she loves i hate we are opposites so never ever ever! tell me im just like her you hear me?" she said

i only nodded i was speechless "_shes pretty when shes mad_" i thought then i mentally slapped myself " _i have a girlfriend fool_!" i thought then i saw her walking away her blood dripping on the floor

"lets go guys" she said and the she left with them

KAGOMES P.O.V

"finally they know how different me and kikyo is" i thought

a few hours passed and it was time to go home i said my byes to my wonderful and of course cool friends then i arrived home and it was dinner time

"so how was you 1st day?" mom asked

"quite fine actually i made cool friends" i said then i drinked my water

"ah sango, miroku,kouga,ayame and rin" i replied

"your friends are losers" kikyo said

"really? at least i didnt lie to everyone to be popular and at least i didnt bring some boys over here to say were just going to study but the truth is that were making out and at least i didnt lie to your boyfriend" i said with much confidence and as a matter of fact tone.

father choke on his food then composed himself then he gave kikyo dagger glares

"WHAT WHO IS HE!" he demanded

"no one dadd-" kikyo said but was interrupted by me

" his name is inuyasha takahashi he is a hanyou and hes my classmate in all my lessons and i hate him because he said i was just like my slutty sister" with that i stand up and raised my hand

"im full and goodnight people!" then i go to my bedroom

i was giggling when i heard kikyo being yelled at by both of my parents i lay on my bed and said

"oh...sweet revenge" then i close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber


	3. Detention For

Sorry For the late upload i had to practice some stuff for school and i still have to study pls forgive me cause my parents told me if i dont study no cosplay so pls bear with me

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA**

CHAPTER 3 DETENTION FOR ...

NORMAL P.O.V

its 5:10 am and kagome wakes up she takes a bath then she changed her clothes she is wearing first a fishnet shoulder length sleeve then a white sports bra and you can almost see her navel then a black tanktop then a black long sleeved jacket with a hoodie then she wore some shorts and it had the chains _**(you know the chain on the part where you have to put the belt pls bear with me I really am trying very hard) **_then she wore some thigh high black and white socks and the shoes until her knees

she run down the stairs and sits on the chair and she starts eating her breakfast then she notices her elder slutty sister going down the stairs she was wearing a black super mini skirt that if she bows you can see her *coughs* buttocks*coughs* she wore a violet tube top and she left her hair flowing down and resting it on her back and she wore high heels and lots of make up

"so how was it last night?" kagome asked smirking to a pissed off kikyo

"thanks to you im grounded and i may not go out with some guys" she said

"some guys? i thought your with inuyasha" i said looking at her

"i am with him i just want to have more than 1" she said

"eww thats-thats just sick! im going bye mom bye dad bye souta" i yelled

"you dont want to go with the car?" dad asked

"nah... im alright with my skateboard"

KAGOMES P.O.V

well i decided to go to school with my skateboard since this school is just a few blocks away from my house

and its currently 6:30am and i see sango and kouga leaning on the wall

"wow your early" sango said

"cool skateboard" kouga commented

"thanks" i said with a little blush

of course i'll blush a little kouga is also cute and he is also popular but i let my blush flow away quickly before he notice it with his demon senses if he can anyways then we saw miroku coming riding on his skateboard and he was enjoying himself because some girls well mostly all except me and sango were googling him and he was giving them his charismatic smile and at the same time his yelling to others move or out of the way then he stops infront of us

"nice skateboard" i said "you too" he replied then we saw ayame and rin walking coming over to us ayame was holding a violin and rin a keyboard

"whats up with the violin?"kouga asked "and the keyboard" miroku added

"its for well... i dont know the teacher just asked us if we could bring this he says he needs to borrow it so there" ayame said

then i smiled and it was a big smile like she is planning something because she is... she is planning on something she got a brilliant idea so brilliant that even the most famous scientist,proffessor or mathematician never think of and sango noticed this

"um kagome are you ok?" she asked and received and even wider smile from me

"maybe she wants to grope someone i always have that smile if im planning to do naughty stuffs" miroku said earning punch in the face from my fists

"I AINT A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" i yelled

"then what are you smiling for?"rin asked

"LETS FORM A BAND!" i yelled then their reaction was well..."WHAT?" they all yelled in unison

"oh come on... its a good idea i mean we all love music right" i ask they nod

"and we all love hanging out together right" i asked again and they just nodded

"then lets form a band come on it will be fun promise" i said

"and how are you so sure we can play instruments" sango said

"easy i sensed it in you" i said

"_what the hell" sango thought_

"alright but we cant talk it over at lunch time if my calculations are correct it will take us maybe 2-3 hours" rin said

"DETENTION!' i yelled

"WHAT?" they bellowed again in unison

"lets get detention i know that its going on our cards and its bad but come on and lets make a big rule break that can cause for 3 hours" i said

i look at their expressions all of them have the reaction of shock in it then i hung my head down my bangs covering my eyes i felt bad then i felt 2 arms on my shoulder resting on it when i look at my left was miroku and on the right kouga

"honey dont worry we are experts in getting detention" miroku said then showed me his charismatic smile

"yeah it will be a piece of cake" kouga said smiling that his teet shined

"alright then operation GET DETENTION FOR BAND IS A GO!" sango yelled her left hand open and her right hand turned to a fist and she rests it on the left hand

then the bell ring signalling for our mission to start and we all seperated

NORMAL P.O.V

kouga and ayame work together and they put 5 big rats inside the teachers lounge then they purposely get caught and now theyre on their way to the principals office

sango and rin also work together and did vandalism and got caught now they are also on their way to the principals office

Kagome and miroku also worked together kagome told miroku to get on his skateboard and while passing some femal teachers he must grope their asses then kagome will throw coffee on the cheerleaders outfit especially kikyo then they will meet at a part of the hallway and together they skateboard into a teacher

"ready...set...go!" kagome yelled and that was mirokus part

he ride on his skateboard and groped the asses of the teachers even some other students earning a comeback comment

"MIROKU KATSKI!" a teacher yelled and miroku just laughed then he passes kagome and gave her the signal

kagome skateboards her way to where the cheerleader usually hang out at kikyo's locker so...

"hey ladies!" she yelled they all diverted their attention to her and saw her with a pot and she threw the hot coffee at her

"you bitch!" one of the cheerleaders yelled

"you ruined my outfit" one said and i just giggled "_damn kikyo wasnt their_" i thought

then i met miroku at the hallway and together we skateboard into a teacher and fall

"Thats it detention!" the teacher yelled and they are now on their way to the office

as soon as kagome and miroku got inside the office they saw their partners in crime their sitting waiting for them and all of them gave kagome a thumbs up and she just smiled in return then they all heard some noises then they shifted their attention and they turned their head to the door of the principal and they saw him backing up to the door and a mob of angry teachers and cheerleaders and they all couldnt help but smile then finnally the principal got rid of the angry mob and came inside

"listen up now youve all caused lots of trouble today so now you get detention for 3 hours" he said then kagome made a face that would insult anyone

"what is it ms. higurashi" he said then kagome just laughed and the others looks at her with the what-does-she-think-she's-doing look

"you know no wonder we never learn to obey the rules in this school we did lots of damage and your just gonna let us have detention for 3 hours" she said

_"what is she up to know?" _sango thought

"because of the amount of damaged we did you should give us detention the WHOLE day to permanently scar us because what if we set half the building on fire will you give us also 3 hours of detention?" she continued

_"what the hell?" _miroku thought

"your right kagome fine a WHOLE day of detention to show you all some discipline" he said then he gives them the signal to get out from his office and go to the detention room

they all go to the detention room and saw 2 familliar guys well for the others they already know who but for kagome only one on the desk a man is sitting there on the chair at the desk with his laptop he has long white hair and markings on his cheeks and forehead then infront of him another long silver white haired guy sitting wearing a black t-shirt and white pants with a blakc belt and white sneakers and both of them has gold eyes and this guy has dog ears on top of his head like a crown

"great more imbessicles" one said

"hey inuyasha long time no see" miroku said

"hey pervert" he said

"hey sesshomaru" kouga said and he just nodded

after 15 minutes they all sit with their chairs in a circle formation except sesshomaru of course he is the one watching over them and inuyasha he just transfered his seat and sat at the window listning to music in his ipod

"so can we start now" rin said and they all nodded

KAGOME'S P.O.V

ok so we talked about things and like that now i know who can play what

"kagome you need a male partner to sing with" kouga said

"alright but who?" i said

"how about inuyasha" miroku suggested

"yeah he can sing very good and he has a nice voice" sango said

of course inuyasha heard this he is after all a half demon so he moved to them

"ok i heard my name what is it" he said removing his earphone

"well we are forming a band and im the drummer kouga is the bass guitarist sango is the electric guitarist and back up singer ayame is the violinist/keyboard/electric guitarist and back up singer and kagome is also the electric guitarist and shes also the female lead vocalist and now we need..." miroku said

"a male lead vocalist" inuyasha said "sure i can do that well thats up to the wench here"

"WENCH!' i yelled "IM KAGOME"

"fine kagome"

"well ok you can"

"great can i also play as lead electric guitarist? since i notice you dont have any" he suggested which was true because maybe ayame would be on violin then i will take her place and inuyasha will be the lead guitarist

"sure as long as you dont mess up" i said

"me mess up? i never mess up when it comes to music" he said

"good" i said

then after 20 minutes of talking i learned that the guys name is sesshomaru and he is inuyashas elder half brother and stuff

"um guyss we forgot one very important detail" inuyasha said

"what?" i asked

"band name" he said then everyone was thinking

"inuyasha rocks" inuyasha suggested

"kouga the heartthrob" kouga suggested

"miroku the ladies man" miroku suggested

"never in any of your dreams" sango said then we return to thinking

"how about the shintama gang?" rin suggested and we all look at her

"where did you get that name?" ayame asked

"well we are in shinkon high and the school is name after the jewel shinkon no tama so since we all met here and were all classmate why dont we name ourselves shintama combination of shinkon and tama shintama" rin explained

"you know its not bad" inuyasha said "right guys?" he added and we all nodded

you know sometimes inuyasha can be a jerk but even if i just met him recently he can also be sweet and a coordinate guy if you just get to know him

"you know your right inuyasha" i said

"then its settled shintama it is" sango said and everyone nodded

"but still liked my idea miroku the ladies man" miroku said and got a punch from inuyasha

then after some other minutes of talking and talking rin asked a question

"where should we practice?" she asked

"well...umm... how abou-" kouga said but was interrupted by sesshomaru

"theres 2 classrooms that are together and no one is using it and the principal doesent know what to do with it so why dont you just use that room all you have to do is ask the principal" sesshomaru said

then we all thanked him then miroku asked me a question

"hey why did you tell the principal to give us detention for the whole day" he asked

"i got bored and i really dont want to study now" i said

"nice" kouga said

"hey inuyasha how long is you detention and why did you get detention" kouga asked

"huh? me ohh i got the whole day too and i just went inside the teachers lounge and watch some t.v" he said

"WHAT?" we all yelled

"what how did you guys get detention" he asked us and we told him the story

"wow all you needed to do for a whole day detention was what i did anyways your guys was much cooler wish i couldve been there and kagome you skateboard huh?" he said

"yeah why" i respond

"oh nothing its just rare to find girls like you..." he said "_very rare i like it_" he added in his thought

"oh ok.."

REVIEW PLS BUT IF YOU DONT WANT TOO THEN FINE I WILL STILL UPLOAD THE OTHER CHAPTERS

but seriously try reviewing even if its just a 1 word comment THANKS!


	4. Give me the job and i'll get it done

hey so yeah

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA**

CHAPTER 4 GIVE ME THE JOB AND I'LL GET IT DONE

KAGOME'S P.O.V

the bell ring and it was lunch break we got in line got our food then we sit down and we all start eating

"so when are we going to ask the principal?" sango asked

"maybe later" kouga said

then we suddenly saw kikyo coming to us clinging to an annoyed inuyasha and we saw sesshomaru i noticed he was sort of pissed off and i didnt know why but then when i saw the other girl who looks like kikyo's bestfriend was clinging onto sesshomaru's arm i got it so we all turn around again and ignored them but then suddenly the girl stop and tap rins shoulder and she poured her ice cold drink on her and when i say ice cold drink i mean ice cold drink

"thats for being with sesshomaru by getting yourself detention the WHOLE day" she said

"what did i do to you kagura?" rin yelled

"how dare you get detention just to see my sesshy-poo you WHORE!" she yelled and thats when i snapped

rin was not a whore she is kind gentle friendly helpful supportive loving kind hearted and she is very innocent and fragile

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL RIN A WHORE**!" i yelled "**IF YOU WANNA SEE A WHORE WHY NOT STAND INFRONT OF A MIRROR THERES YOUR WHORE!**" i added all of the students in the cafeteria was shock

my friends expressions where full of shock yet happy because finally someone talk up against her kikyo was beyond shock the takahashi brothers were also shock yet you can see in their eyes that they wanted to laugh

"**ITS OBVIOUS YOUR ALSO JEALOUS YOU WHORE!"** she yelled

"**ME JELOUS I AINT JELOUS AND I AINT A WHORE IM NOT THE ONE CLINGING ONTO A GUYS ARM DESPERATELY WHEN ITS OBVIOUS THAT HE IS NOT INTERESTED!**"

"little sister its now obvious you harbor feelings for sesshomaru" kikyo said

"shut up you whore" i said

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WHORE**!" she yelled

"how dare me you just said this morning that you know you and inuyasha are together **but you want more than 1**" i said imitating kikyos voice

inuyasha and everyone was damn shocked but kikyo hypnotized inuyasha again i hate it when she abuse her abilities for her own self then thats when i heard a loud SLAP i turn my head and i saw kagura slapped rin and she has kagura's hand print on her left cheek and rin gave a tear

"aww.. is the little whore about to cry?" she said then she ready herself to slap rin again as she was about to slap rin again before her hand meets rins other cheek i caught it like a hawk

"**Dont you dare touch her**" i said my voice ice cold and with the hint of danger

NORMAL P.O.V

"dont you dare touch her" kagome said to kagura her voice ice cold and her voice with the hint of danger in it

"what are you going to do huh?" she said and she starts laughing "This" kagome said

as soon as kagome said it kaguras laughter became of a shout kagura is now shouting in agony as her wrist is being burned she was getting purified by kagome of course there was nosy students and they were shock everyone was shock except kouga,sango,miroku,ayame and rin kagome told them about her being a miko and kikyo but kikyo didnt want anyone to know she was a miko because if anyonme would know she thinks the hot youkai's and hanyou's will stay away from her

"you-w-will p pay for this" kagura managed to say

kagome was just more provoked so she held kaguras wrist tighter and she starts burning her hand more kagome is purifying her slowly that way she can really feel the pain and kagura screamed again

"y-your a miko" inuyasha managed to say

"yes why didnt kikyo say she was **TOO **a miko" kagome said and she looks at kikyo eyeing her and she was eyeing her too

then as soon as kagome saw rin shivering and still holding the injured cheek she suddenly let go of kagura and threw her away she let her emotions take over her again... she walks up to rin and saw her shivering from the cold because of the drink mixed with the wind

she took off her jacket and took off her tanktop and she hand it to rin

"here wear this for a while" kagome said and rin looks at her with shock

"how about you?" she said

"just wear it rin so that shes topless" miroku said eyeing kagome and earning a punch from her too

"i aint topless i have a fishnet top with a sport bra and im gonna wear my jacket" she said zipping her jacket halfway "lets go" she said

they were about to leave when kagome stopped in her tracks and looks at inuyasha

"hey inuyasha you coming?" she asked and he didnt answer he still couldnt register what just happen

"HEY INUPOOP" kagome yelled again and this certainly got his attention back on earth

"what did you say WENCH?" he yelled

"what, are you deaf now? i called you inupoop and dont call me wench" she said

"i'll call you what ever i want to call you" he said "so what is it?" he asked

"are you coming with us?" kagome said "to the principal office to talk about the room" she added

"oh of course im coming!" he said he looks at kikyo "Bye!" he said and run off along with the others

KIKYO'S P.O.V

what the hell happened? did inuyasha just left without giving me a passionate goodbye kiss whenever he was leaving her like before i like it when his going with his guy friends but with my little sister and her friends no i am not liking it! 

i know sango,miroku,kouga, and ayame along with rin are also popular but for me their just trash that had been forgotten to rot out on the streets

and what room are they talking about? huh?

NORMAL P.O.V

the gang goes to the principals office and when he saw them he said

"remember you detention isnt over yet" he reminded them and they all nodded

"now what is it my students need that needs my services" he said

"umm... we were wondering if we could get the 2 classrooms that are next to each other that are empty" sango said

"and for what is this?" he asked leaning on his back on the chair

"its for our band practice cause we cant practice in any of our houses so we were wondering if we could use it for band practice" miroku said

this made the principal interested that he now leaned on his desk and watch them carefully he was thinking if he agreed on this and they become good band players they would join some contest and they would have to say from which school they are from and they would tell then if they go famous lots of kids would enroll here because of them and he would get lots and lots of money

"sure of course but there are some rules you will have to follow and a condition" he said they were all suprised and happy then they nodded quickly like kids who were about to get some candies

" rule number may not practice during classes/lessons" he said

of course they cant they will be in classes duh

"rule number 2. you may only practice during lunchbreak and before and after school and on weekends " he said they nodded

"and here is the condition" he said "i need 2 of you to babysit some youkai kids for an old lady whenever she needs your help" he said

before 2 people could register what the principal just said the other takes 5 steps backward leaving kagome and inuyasha in the front then they notice this

"really?" they said in unison

"ok now since its the 2 of you meet me later after school and i will give you the key then" he said they nodded and murmured a thanks and goes outside

classes pass by quickly for the gang because of their excitement and before you know it the bell rung signalling everyone that its time to leavethe building and go home but of course the gang goes to the principals office first but only inuyasha and kagome came inside and the others just waits for them

"pls sit down" he says

"so who are we gonna babysit?" inuyasha asked

"6 youkais, 2 fraternal twins and 2 boys theyre inu's 1 girl and 1 boy that are fox youkai's" he said and the 2 nodded

then he opens a drawer and gave them 4 keys

"the 2 identical keys are for the rooms and the 1 is the key to the gate of the school and the other 1 is for the school door" he said and the two nodded ther said their thanks and left the office

they were now all together walking going back to their houses but they had the same road going there so while they were walking

"hey we need some furnitures" inuyasha said

"and we need to paint it" kouga said

"well then heres the plan tommorrow is saturday so we will all meet each other infront of the school at say 8am and we will all bring our own money so that we can buy furnitures and paint how about it?" kagome suggested and they all nodded

now while walking there was a part of the road where there was different paths and they all split up kagome arrived home and starts eating her dinner and hed to her bed and sleeps immediately


	5. Shopping for SHINTAMA

Well here is the next chapter im really sorry about taking long its just that i have to work on my studies to remember if i dont study then no cosplay

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

CHAPTER 5 SHOPPING FOR SHINTAMA

NORMAL P.O.V

kagomes alarm clock went on and it was 6:00am and it is saturday today she got out from bed and fixed her bed then she heds straight to the toilet and brushes her teeth and washes her face and she wears a white sports bra and red jogging pants and red sneakers and she has a red headband on she takes her ipod and puts her earphones and she picked a song and she starts listening to it she takes a clean towel and she heads outside and does her 15 minute jog around the neighborhood

while jogging she was putting on a happy face and she was very excited for today then she glaced at her watch and noticed it was 6:20am so she run back to her house and she heds straight for the shower room and she takes a nice hot shower for 30 minutes as she go out from the shower room she goes to her bedroom to her locker and decided that today will be red

so she puts on a white short with a red belt a red sports bra and a red jacket that has white outlines and of course with a hoodie she decided to wear like this since she will be just sweating for this day and she felt confident with her body so nothing will go wrong today right?

so she heds downstair and saw it was 7:20am so she sits down and starts eating her breakfast

"morning" she said

"morning" her parents said in unison then kagomes dad looks at what she was wearing

"why are you dressed like that?" he asked

"honey did you forgot why she is wearing like that?" her mother said

KAGOMES P.O.V

"oh yes i forgot sorry kagome here you might need this for the furniture" dad said and he took out a check and in it says 100,000 yen and i was well shock how did?

"huh what how did you know about it?" i asked

"ohh your friend sango called up and you were asleep she says that she might be late thats all" mom said

"ohh ok thanks about the money and arent you mad?" i asked

"of course not i may not look like it but in my high school i was the lead guitarist in our band" dad said

"and i was the vocalist in our girl band" mom said

"wow... alright then" i said i look at the clock and it was 7:40 am "alright bye mom bye dad" i yelled while i was walking away taking my bag full of snacks and cold beverages

i was walking then i saw kouga there with rin and inuyasha at the school entrance sitting on the bench

NORMAL P.O.V

kagome arrived at the meeting place and saw inuyasha with kouga and rin then rin notice her

"hey kagome!" she yelled waving her hand then the 2 teenage boys turns around and notice what she was wearing and their jaws drop

kagome was looking hot and sexy too kouga but he restrained himself before he gets turned on so he just imagines that she was wearing jumpsuits as for inuyasha she looks smoking hot and sexy as hell he already saw kikyo wearing his colors and he admitted she looked very hot his girlfriend looked very hot

but when he saw kagome wearing his color it was beyond hot and kagome was the little sister of his girlfriend she wasnt wearing any make up too she was a natural beauty

'h-hey" inuyasha said

rin was wearing some shorts and a simple white t-shirt inuyasha and kouga both wore some jogging pants but kougas t-shirt was color brown and his pants was white meanwhile inuyasha's jogging pants were red and his top was white

while they were waiting they saw miroku coming he was wearing black jogging pants and a puprle t-shirt

"good morning guys" he said and they all nodded

"and good morning to you sweet little cherry" miroku said grabbing kagomes waist and pulling her to his chest inuyasha saw this and hits miroku on the back of his head making him fall down flat on the ground his face meeting the beautiful floor

"pervert" he said then they saw sango coming she was wearing some pants and a white t-shirt and her hair is tied up to a ponytail with ayame wearing the same clothes

"hey guys" sango said

"hey so everyone ready to go to the furni shop?" kagome said and they all nodded

the gang travels to the shop but they separated the boys goes to buy the paint and the girls to the furniture

"how about this miss?" a guy asked kagome trying to flirt with her

"i dont know" kagome said with unsurance in her voice

"we all agree to it but how about the boys?" rin asked

"what you mean miroku,kouga and inuyasha? if they disagree about it i'll force them to agree" sango exclaimed cracking her knuckles

as if on cue the guys was behind them carrying plenty paint and items need and when i say plenty i mean plenty

"we like it" they said in unison as they drop the bags on the floor to catch their breath

"good because we already paid the bill" sango said pointing at ayame holding the receipt

"now pick those up and put them in the van along with the furnitures"sango demanded

"she's a sadistic woman" inuyasha said

"im hurt how could she do this to me?" miroku exclaimed acting all hurt

"shes a wench" kouga mumbled

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" sango asked her hands on her hips her face in anger

"n-nothing were going now" they said in unison and left

"good" she said

the guys really went away because everyone knows how sango is when she is mad if shes mad then prepare to meet the devil

the girls goes to the van and the gang is inside after 15 minutes of traveling they open the school door and the guys brought the furnitures in the hallway not yet inside the classroom and the girls just sat on the floor watching their slaves doing the work

"you know you can help us" miroku said

all the girls glared at him giving him the message dont-you-dare-make-us-carry-or-you'll-get-it

and this brought miroku chills and he hurriedly left to bring in more furnitures and paint

after a couple of minutes the boys finished and they lay on the floor to catch some breath but then the girls stands up

"alright lets get to work so stand up" sango demanded

"your a sadist!" they yelled

"oh come on were just kidding" ayame said

"we will be doing the paint and you guys can rest here" rin said

"well of course until you guys feel ok you can come inside and help us paint"kagome added

"thanks but if its okay with you were going to rest for a while" inuyasha said

"and if you guys want i have cold drinks in my bag" kagome added

they took her bag and got it and starts drinking the girls first paints the room where they will practice in they took black paint and starts painting it on the walls then they added design by stamping white square stamps on that wall then while theyre waiting for that room to dry up they go to the other room and starts painting it a creamish color then on the back of that room they put some stone walls on it brown colored as the other room dried up the guys goes inside and puts the lamps on

on each side of the room they added the circular lights five of them going down like the ones they use in concerts then they put lamps on the roof of the room too then on the wall they put a wood plank thing to put stuffs then the girls goes and paints the roof of it black

meanwhile when the other room was finally dried up the guys adds 2 small but enough chandeliers on its roof one on the left and one on the right then to help the girls they put the creamish colored rug on the floor made of fur then when the girls was finished painting they go to the other room and starts helping the guys put furniture in the cream colored room

they put 1 creamish colored sofa that 3 persons can sit in 3 armchairs and 1 more sofa that only 2 can sit in it then on the left side of the room they make their own mini kitchen which consists of an oven a stove,refrigerator and a blender to make smoothies/shakes then they put a table bar like thing (you know the ones that is around the bartender the barstand with the high chairs) and it was a straight one and they put 7 high stools there then back at the couches they put 1 glass coffee table and then they put a tv there

then they add the tall lamps on each corner of the room and on 1 side of the room they put a little table their for 2 and 2 more chairs and they put a glass bowl there full of fresh fruits and that room was done

the gang rests for a while and saw it was 11:55am and all the guys stomach starts growling they were hungry

"so what now we cant put the other furni yet in the practice room"ayame said

"yes you guys need to put your instruments first" rin said

"then how about this first we eat since the slaves are hungry and cant work without food" sango said pointing to the guys behind them laying on the floor as if theyre on the dessert without food and for like 3 months

"food..." they said in unison

"anyways... we can eat first all together and we can go to each others houses and take our instruments" sango continued

"that's a great idea sango!" kagome said

"then lets go and eat" rin said

they all go to fastfood restaurant and they all start eating and miroku was eating hungrily that made kouga notice it

"hey miroku"

"yeah?"

"do you have a black hole in your stomach?" he asked

"shut up" miroku said making kouga chuckle

after eating for like 15 minutes they were all full and they start going to each other houses first they go to sango's house and they notice her parents was gone so she just go and take her electric guitar then they go to kouga's house and took his bass guitar and his parents where also gone then inuyasha's house and his parents are gone too they took his guitar then next was kagome's house so they start walkig there

Meanwhile in kagome's house

"so how is your kid maria?" mika (kagome's mom) asked

"oh she is quite fine" maria said

"how about you kurenai?" mika asked again

"oh my baby she is fine and shes just like me" she said proudly

"yeah loud, and a devil" teppei said

"what did you say darling?" kurenai asked giving him death glares

"oh nothing my sweet sunflower"

and the adults just laughed then exactly kagome and her friends came in and notices this and her friends all was shock

"MOM? DAD?" they yelled in unison

"hey kagome this is my band members when i was in highschool" haruka (kagomes father) said

"inutaisho our vocalist,haku our epic drummer,kiba the best bass player, teppei our electric guitarist along with kento" he said

"and this is my band members... izayoi was our lead guitarist, mira our drummer, kurenai electric guitarist, and maria our bass guitar and sakura our keyboard and i was the vocalist" mika said

"THEY WERE YOUR BAND MEMBERS BEFORE?" the teenagers yelled in unison and the adults just nodded

"you know now to think of it we never meet eachothers parents"rin said

"yeah your right" kouga said

"that is my smart little girl" kento (rin's father) said

"dad.." rin said in embarrased

after a few minutes of taking it all in and they finallly took what they need to take and they are now outside the house then something unexpected happen

"INU-POO!" kikyo yelled running from behind him and she runs to him and gave him a hug

"i knew you missed me thats why you came!" she said

"umm..actually im here with kagome to take her guitar" inuyasha said

kikyo looks at them and gave kagome a death glare and she left

"dude" miroku said

"what?"

"you just rejected what kikyo said" he said

"yeah so?"

"you never rejected her your always like a lost puppy who will always listen to her" miroku said

"shut up"

they all go to the remaining members house and took his/her instrument and they left to the school

they fixed the practice room and it has a black leatrher couch with a glass coffee table some lamps and some high stool chairs and they put in the instruments and they are now finished and they are now resting in the cream colored room called the resting haven

MEANWHILE AT KAGOMES HOUSE

THE PARENTS

"last time i saw inuyasha he was in diappers now he is a teenager holding a guitar" mika said

"kagome grow much more beautiful now" izayoi commented

"yes she can be an excellent wife to inuyasha" inutaisho said and kikyo heard

"LISTEN UP YOU OLD MAN IM ONLY FOR INUYASHA GOT IT YOU BASTARD!" she yelled

"kikyo! show respect to our guest and my best friend" haruka said

kikyo left the living room and heds to her bedroom

"im sorry about her"haku said "she was never like this" he added

"its okay" inutaisho said "me too i never thought she would be like this" he added "_long time i know her attitude that brat inuyasha must pick someone more calm and good manners like...kagome" _inutaisho thought

MEANWHILE IN KIKYO'S ROOM

KIKYO'S P.O.V

" i will teach you a lesson little sister" she said she looks at a picture of kagome and crumpled it

"you will learn never to mess with what is mine" she added

REVIEW PLS!

and if you dont understand who is who well

MIROKU'S PARENTS

Haku katski

mira katski

SANGO'S PARENTS

Teppei Tajiya

Kurenai Tajiya

AYAME'S PARENTS

Kanon Touji

Shannon Touji

KOUGA'S PARENTS

Kiba Senri

Sakura Senri

RIN'S PARENTS

Kento Takuma

Maria Takuma

KAGOME'S PARENTS

Haruka Higurashi

Mika Higurashi

INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU'S PARENTS (well we already now them)

ALL THE PARENTS NAME OF ALL CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP (except inuyasha's) I REPEAT THEYRE ALL FAKE EVEN THE FAMILY NAME I COMPLETELY MADE IT UP

REVIEW!


End file.
